The present invention generally relates to vehicle lamp assemblies, and more specifically, but not exclusively, relates to a theft resistant lamp assembly.
Vehicles, particularly trucks, utilize many replaceable lamps, such as side marker lamps that are installed to clearly mark the boundaries of the tractor-trailer at night and brake lamps. Because these lamps must be replaced on a regular basis when their lamp elements fail, typical lamps are formed as an assembly with a case, lens (usually of plastic), and mounting bracket permanently affixed to the vehicle. Rotation of the lamp assembly upon the bracket in a clockwise manner serves to affix the lamp assembly to a bracket, while rotation of the lamp assembly in a counter clockwise direction allows the lamp assembly to become completely removed from the bracket.
While it is important for the lamp assembly to be removable from the bracket to allow for servicing of failed lamps, such removability also allows for relatively easy theft of the lamp assemblies. Such theft has become a greater concern with the introduction of lamp assemblies utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs) as illumination elements, as these lamp assemblies are substantially more expensive. Not only does this expense increase the loss associated with the theft of the lamp assembly, it also presents an increased incentive for theft. Efforts to stop theft have been made, such as by riveting the lamp to the vehicle. However, this solution is not practical for all types of lamps, such as grommet mounted type lamps.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle lamp that is theft resistant. The present invention is directed towards meeting this need.
A theft resistant lamp according to one embodiment of the present invention includes a lens and a lamp unit. The lamp unit is adapted to generate light, and the lamp unit is enclosed in the lens. The lens includes a body portion, a flange and at least one lock tab. The body portion is adapted to transmit light from the lamp unit, and the flange extends from the body portion. The lock tab is constructed and arranged to resiliently deflect to secure a mounting member between the flange and the lock tab in order to secure the lens to the mounting member.
A theft resistant lamp lens for a vehicle according to another embodiment of the present invention includes a body portion, an outer flange, a tab support member, and at least one lock tab. The outer flange extends from the body portion, and the tab support member is integrally formed with the body portion. The lock tab is attached to support member, and the lock tab has an engaging surface that faces the outer flange. The lock tab is adapted to resiliently deflect to secure a portion of the vehicle between the engaging surface and the outer flange.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamp assembly system. Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, claims, and drawings.